The present invention relates to a multi-purpose munition and more particularly pertains to an air dropped dispersion type armor piercing and anti-personnel submissile grenade having a dual capability and launchable from a missile warhead.
In the field of submissiling munitions, it has been the general practice to employ specific submissiles against particular targets. In general such devices have not been entirely satisfactory in that the submissiles were only effective against the particular target for which they were originally designed. Namely, anti-personnel weapons are ineffective against armored targets while armor defeating munitions are inefficient when directed toward personnel. The present invention overcomes this problem and fills the needed weapon system void.